Hunters
by SimplyAbi
Summary: On the reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games, Katniss and Gale go hunting as usual and find an unfarmiliar face in their woods. Follow the story of Katniss, Gale and the third hunter. Galeniss, Everthorne, and some GalexOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Unfamiliar Face In The Woods

When I wake, I find that Prim is not beside me. She must have had a nightmare, and crawled into bed with mother. She must be scared for me, today is the reaping for the 73rd Annual hunger games, and with my 16 slips in that bowl, I understand why. I dress in my usual hunting gear, my father's old jacket and leather boots, and silently move through the house and out into the Seam. Today no miners are going down into the Earth, so most sleep in, not many are awake at this time.

I make my way down to the meadow, and slip through the non-electric electric fence. I grab my bow and quiver of arrows, and sense a familiar person standing behind me. Gale. I turn around to find him standing there, leaning against a tall oak tree, smiling.

We don't need to talk to communicate, so we move forward through the forest, shooting everything we see. A young dear sprints past us, and not far away from it are footsteps. Human footsteps. I ready my bow, to shoot at the person I know is just a few meters away.

She appears through the small clearing, and something shimmers off her body, reflecting sunlight into my eyes. She turns towards me, hands raised.  
"Hey, hey. Don't shoot me." She pleads, and both Gale and I lower our bows and take in the girl before us. She's about my age, maybe a year younger, with long, brown hair down to her stomach, hair going over her face and curling at the end, cascading down to the next curl.

She is well fed, but still shows some signs of starvation, and she's wearing a black vest top, light, black trousers and boots not very different to my own. She tensely steps towards us, flashing a warm but not fake smile. As she gets closer, I look at her eyes, a dazzling white with chocolate innards. She places a shiny knife she was holding back into a small back she's wearing over her shoulder, and finally I'm able to recognise her.

It's very rare that a Seam person and Merchant person get together, and if they do, the child that they produce usually takes one side looks wise. I got my fathers Seam look, whereas Prim looks like a Merchant kid. I don't know her name, but I know who her family are. Her father was a miner, and was blown to bits about a year ago, her mother was a butcher, sister to Rooba, and she fell ill last winter and died.

Ever since then she's lived with Rooba, and occasionally you see her in the Hob or outside the shop. I've only ever seen her once, eating some of Sae's soup a few years ago in the Hob. I look up at Gale, who is not quite sure of this new face in our woods.  
I glance down at her bag, and it looks quite full, no one could get that much out here in one go without some skill, so I try and talk to her.

"So what is your name? I've seen you around before but I've never met you." I ask.  
"I'm Charlotte, and you are Katniss Everdeen" she says pointing at me. "And you are Gale Hawthorne; my auntie sometimes buys off you." My eyes flicker to Gale, and looks a bit apprehensive because Charlotte knows about us.

"So Charlotte, what are you doing out here in the woods. It's illegal to hunt you know." He says, reiterating what he had said to me the first time we met.  
"Well, we need meat from somewhere, and we need to trade at the Hob as well, and I try to give to the homeless around 12 as well." She says whilst brushing her hands through the hair falling gradually over more of her face. "Are we going to hunt or just stand here having a nice chat?" She says, moving deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review (let me know what you think of Charlotte) and maybe even follow the story so you can get updates when I write more! I've written up to the interviews before the Games (mini spoiler I guess) but it will be an open ending so suggestions are welcome and greatly received! Thank you again and have a great day 3**

**SimplyAbi :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reaping

Chapter 2

I think I like Charlotte, she hunts and doesn't like girly chats. When Gale sees that I trust Charlotte to some degree, his expression softens and we trail behind her.  
When we get to our rock, Gale suggests we sit down, and rests, and pulls out a loaf of bread, and Charlotte reveals some beef strips we can eat. We all sit together and talk about hunting, the Hob and district 12 in general.

"So I've never seen you in the lunch hall at school." Gale says.  
"Well I don't really have any friends, so I just sit near my locker or go home to eat." She replies.  
"But you're a town kid, and they all are best friends with each other." I point out.  
"The town lot don't really like me because they think I'm technically Seam because Dad was and I have darker hair, and the Seam kids think I'm rich and part of the town group so they don't like me either." She explains.

I'm intrigued by her way of living, she has no friends or siblings or any other members of family. We're probably the first people her age she's talked to in months. When she eventually has to go to butcher the meat, I insist that we go hunting again. I don't usually care for the other kids, but unlike most she has no friends or family. When she's finally out of sight, Gale turns to me.

"The last thing we need is another mouth to feed! Why are you being friendly with her?"  
"Gale, she didn't just lose one parent, she lost two within months. She has no friends, her only family is Rooba! Please, she can hunt with us. You saw how big her bag was, and it was full of food. You know you can't get that much based on pure luck."  
"It's just... She's town." Gale's calming down, and to finish my argument I just say: "She has one parent from each class, just like I do. She just moved with Rooba when her parents died, making her live in town. She's Seam Gale, as much as I am." At this, he gives in and disappears, and moments later he has some berries in his hand. In our usual pre-reaping tradition, he throws one up.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds..." I catch the berry and burst it with my teeth.  
"Be ever in your favour!" I finish, and we depart, to the Hob to trade, and to our houses to prepare for the reaping.

Chapter 3

Another reaping over, and for another year Gale and I's slips of paper carefully evading Effie Trinkets pink claws. We all head back, safe and sound as we can be, ready for a feast at the Hawthorne's House. When I am helping Hazelle prepare dinner, somebody knocks on our door. Usually its peacekeepers, especially on reaping day, so I prepare myself for the worse, and when I open the door - Charlotte, with her leather bag, the one that was slung over her shoulder this morning.

"Hey Katniss, we didn't really hunt a lot this morning, and I've just done my rounds to the tributes families, and I have some left over squirrel, deer and turkey. You can take some, the rest will be sold to Sae for whatever concoction she'll knock up next!" She explains.

"Charlotte..." I begin, reluctant to take the food.  
"Please, call me Charlie. And I insist. It was my fault you didn't get as much." She gestures, holding the bag out to me. I haven't had deer in ages, neither have the Hawthorne's, so I thank her and promise to go hunting with her.  
I take the smaller bag with deer in and lump it on the table, and my mother, Hazelle and Gale all eye me suspiciously.

"Charlotte, the butchers niece. We met her in the woods this morning, we were slightly late this morning and we spent a lot of hunting time talking this morning, so she came round with some food she had got. What are you so worried about? We all haven't had deer in ages." My mother and Hazelle seem a little shocked that I've talked to somebody that isn't Madge or our families, but I know that Gale understands, and everyone just goes about what they were doing.

Gale and I play with Posy, and Prim, Vick and Rory go outside while our mothers cook food. When I see Gale play with his siblings, I'm amazed at how good he is with them, he never fails to make any of them smile, including me and his moody teenager brother.

He'd make a great father someday, and if we didn't live in District 12, with the fear of starvation, the mines and the reaping, I'd quite happily allow myself to love him, make him happy, and give him the big family I know he's always wanted. But we do live here, and I could never love him knowing he could meet the same fate as our fathers, or send my child to the reaping, or sit and watch us all starve.

Next year is Gale's last reaping, and after that he's destined to go down into the mines for 12 hours a day, 6 days a week. I want to do anything to stop that from happening to him, knowing our fears of the mines are mutual.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and follow the story! Thanks to Gale Lover for reviewing, the feedback was greatly appreciated! I'm going to try and update frequently, and as you saw nobody got reaped this year, but will the odds be ever in our trios favour?**

**Abi :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Butchers and Reaping

Chapter 3

A few months later.  
"See you Catnip, and you Charlie." Gale says. He treads carefully back to the district with his share of today's hunt.  
"Thank you for actually talking to me, I appreciate it more than you know." Charlie strokes her hair from her face, I've noticed she does it a lot.  
"No problem." I begin. "It's been nice having a friend who likes hunting but is a girl. I'm also grateful about the extra food, our families haven't eaten so well in probably our whole lives."

"We often trade with the other merchants, and bargaining another loaf of bread or a bag of sweets for you isn't that hard, especially the bakers. His son: Peeta, I think his name is, keeps looking at me like a beef steak, it's a bit creepy. But on the plus side, at least I know there are more than 3 people in the district who like me." She admits, and I stifle a giggle.

"What are you talking about? Have you never seen the boys at school? They adore you. Every boy, younger or older, would jump at the chance of a date with you. I hear them gossip about you, who you're going out with, how they purposefully go to the butchers to see you." She looks a little bit unsure, but it is true.

"Speaking of the butchers, I've been thinking about Gale." Oh here it comes, I've had this at school before: 'do you think Gale likes me? Would we make a cute couple? Does he have a girlfriend?'

"I know he's reluctant to go into the mines, and auntie is getting a little old to lump heavy animals around. We could employ him as an apprentice, then take him on full time at 18, he would be able to hunt, but also get paid more than for mining and could get his brothers involved when they come of age too, you know that auntie has a soft spot for you both." She looks down as if she's suggested something totally insane.

"I would have mentioned it before, but I didn't know how he would react. I know that he doesn't like the merchant class." We get up to walk back, and we slip through the fence. Charlie turns to me.  
"Can you at least mention it?" She enquires.

"It's a brilliant idea Charlie, and I'll do my best. He might be a bit reluctant tonight, but tomorrow he'll see sense." We go our separate ways, and as she walks into the town, everybody stops to look at her, and then reflect that glare to me. That's the girls, the boys? They just admire her.

* * *

74th Hunger Games Reaping

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! We have a special video for you today, all the way from the Capitol!" Charlie stands a few people in front of me in the 15 year old section, and Gale stands at the back with the 18 year old boys.

We all exchange reassuring glances, and I find Prim, stood at the front, praying, hoping that her name isn't called. All this time Effie was talking, and she's just about to read out the "lucky tributes" name. It's not me, and it's not Prim. It's Charlotte Prior.

Charlie fixed her head, her eyes free from tears. She walks at a steady pace, calmly up the stairs and stands next to Effie. Her clothes look amazingly plain next to Effie, a simple, modest black dress and he hair done in that same style of it falling over her face and cascading down her shoulders. She has a little make up on, her eyes looking dark and menacing and her usual bags underneath her eyes slightly erased.

"Now it's time to select our male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games." Effie trots over to the glass bowl, and I pray again that my luck will hold out. It doesn't.  
"Gale Hawthorne!" Tears are forming in my eyes, but I won't break our promise to feed the others family if we were reaped.

"Any volunteers?" Effie chirps. Silence. I kiss the three middle fingers on my left hand and raise them to my two best friends, and the district follows, starting with the homeless whom Charlie feeds, the Hobs tradespeople who buy our game, our families, the other children who are safe for another year, and even the people who bet on the reaped tributes.

We all respect these two, and this is our way of saying thank you, we will miss you, and we value you. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, in his usual manner, and Charlie and Gale are escorted out off the stage.

Charlie POV

I sit twiddling my thumbs on a plush sofa in the justice building, Auntie saw me about five minutes ago, and I'm not really expecting any other visitors, so I stand looking out of the window at my last view of District 12. The doors swing open, and I expect to be taken to the train, but instead in walks Katniss. She doesn't say a word, just runs up and hugs me. When we pull apart I start to speak.

"Katniss. I'm not coming back home, I'm going to do everything I can to get Gale back to you." She begins to speak, but I cut her off. "No, Gale has a big family and you to come home too, I only have Rooba and you two. You'll be able to live a safe and rich life with Gale, and you'll just have to get over me."

Katniss' eyes have glazed over with tears. I pull her into another hug and when we pull apart, she is dragged away by peacekeepers I can hear her shouting thanks to me. I am escorted out of the room and into a car, Gale sits in the seat next to me, and I notice that the underneath of his eyes are red.  
"Don't worry, you'll see them and Katniss again." I say, taking his hand in mine.

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks so much to all that have read the story - I know that we have skipped a year in the story, but it's for a good reason, I promise!**

**SO... plot twist! Charlie and Gale are going into the games, two of our trio are facing death! If you have any suggestions for stuff to happen in the actual games, PM me or leave it in your review, also let me know who you want to make it out alive: Charlie, Gale or both (leading up to a CF/MJ like storyline).**

**Anyways have a great day,**

**Abi :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Train

Chapter 4

I sip the last of my stew and pick up my steak knife, it's really comforting. I start spinning it in my fingers, when Haymitch stumbles in. He notices the knife and turns to me.  
"You any good at throwing that knife or can you just play with it?" He slurs.  
"No." I say bashfully.  
Gale POV  
Just as Haymitch turns towards the bar, Charlie jumps up, propelling the knife past his head and into a liquor bottle on the bar, sending the shards of glass scattering over the floor.

"You could have hit me face you know." He says, trying to point at his face. "Wouldn't it be a shame to see this pretty face impaled." He says just about finishing his sentence before the alcohol takes over him and he falls unconscious on to the floor. Effie starts scolding us like I've often done to Rory and Vick, before instructing us to our rooms to clean up. On our way out two attendants come in and pick up Haymitch. As I pass Charlie in the corridor, I flash her a smile and say:

"Nice skills." She replies with a smirk and a bow before pushing open the door and entering. I go around the corner and do the same, locking my door and walking though into the shower cubicle. After trying a million different combinations of temperature, pressure and smell I find a setting that works and let the water soak me.

As I'm just about to get out when I hear noises coming through the wall which I can make out to be singing:

_Well now I know in the end,_

_That we couldn't pretend what it's like._

_And now I'm sure, that there isn't a cure_

_And we know what it's like to get by, to get by._

_Am I not ethical? Am I not logical?_

_In this crazy world, to survive?_

_And we're never turning back, never turning back._

_Must we always have to struggle for sky?_

_All our lives._

I've never heard the song before, but what I'm sure is Charlie's voice sound completely angelic. I hear her water go off and I turn off mine and when I get out, I sling a towel around me and dry before changing into some black loose trousers and a cream plain top. They were the plainest clothes in the draw, and if that's what men wear, I can't imagine what Charlie has been delighted with.

I walk back down the corridor to the dining and living area, where Effie is sitting on a couch muttering something at her watch. A pair of footsteps made their way down the corridor where the rooms are through to the room, and their owner sits beside me on the sofa facing the television set. I look down to her face and see a simple necklace hanging over her neck, a simple silver chain, gold band and outline of a four leafed clover. The inside is set with green gems, it matches my pin. Charlie looks up at me as I pick up the charm and run my fingers over it.

"Katniss." She mouths, and I take the pin from my pocket and show it her, before returning it there. The set flickers on and we are presented with the blue hair and suit of Caesar Flickerman, who tells us he will be recapping the reaping with his guest, President Coriolanus Snow. Great.

* * *

**Hey there! I'm super sorry for my little break, I was away and busy with school, but now I can update frequently. Over my little break, I've decided to take a new direction with the story, and all will be revealed soon! Again, super sorry about the break and short chapter,**

**Abi :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Plans

Chapter 5

I sit opposite a surprisingly sober Haymitch, and I sip my tea. The awkwardness sits over us, and I decide to break it.  
"So, are you going to help us or not?" I say.  
"If you promise to stop throwing knives at my head, and not interfere with my drinking, then I'll help you: you seem to actually have some fighting spirit." He says, knocking back two pills.

"I don't want your help, Gale does. He has to survive this, not me." He has so much to live for, but I don't.  
"Brave, sacrificing yourself for him, what are you? Cousins?" I can feel my cheeks getting hotter.  
"Friends." I say blankly.

"Well, that's not going to work, just being friends." He ponders. "If you want to stay with him in the arena, you'll have to be together." I protest, but if it the only way, I guess it might work. I finish my drink and go to Gale's room, the doors open and he's sat on his bed.  
"Do you want some fresh air?" I say. He just nods and we go through the doors while the train stops to refuel.

"Gale, I spoke to Haymitch. He says a good way to get you home would be to pair up in the arena, and the only way we would be able to do that is playing boyfriend and girlfriend doing anything to get the other home, except you're going home." I say picking at my nails.  
"Charlie, you can't do this, you..." He begins, but cut off by tears. "I don't want our friendship to be fake, especially now that we don't have long left together."

I'm adamant and sure of my decision:  
"Look, Gale, I want to get you home to your mother, siblings, and Katniss; and I know that I want to give my life in achieving that."  
"Thank you, Charlie. Thank you so much, but I'm not letting you go without a fight." His eyes say everything, and I smile at him, knowing that now if we both die, it won't be in vain.

* * *

The rest of the journey doesn't take very long. We discuss tactics with Haymitch, suck up to Effie, and try to enjoy the food. Even though I am a butchers daughter and we deal in beef, I've never seen this much steak just readily available and throw away. On our arrival in the Capitol, the brightness of buildings, clothes and people dazzle me, and although both myself and Gale detest these people, we play along with being 'honoured' to be reaped.

We are hurried from the trains into rooms where we will be prepped ready for the opening ceremonies tonight. I did shave my legs before the reaping, and do keep my eyebrows in some shape, and my prep team giggle in very high pitched voices. They still wax my eyebrows, legs and arms, as well as just about everywhere you could have hair. My hair is brushed, washed, conditioned, dried and brushed again.  
They are just about to put it up when I stop them.

"Please, can I just use the brush." They seem a little startled, but I put it in my usual parting and style. They start whispering, and one runs off to 'ask about changing the style of my hair'. He returns, and they all resume, but instead of putting my hair up, they curl it, making my hair wave more. I am directed to a room and told to put on a robe.

"Hello, I'm Cinna, your stylist." Says the man entering the room. I am relieved that he looks quite a lot normal, with a streak of gold lining his upper eye.  
"So this year, we've gone with a different theme for the costumes, so we're going to be setting you on fire, making you unforgettable."

A few hours later I'm stood in front of a mirror, having the last of my make-up put on, my waves of chocolate looking a bit more natural, and just about to head out. Cinna opens the door, letting me out first and pointing the way forward to a Gale, who is looking very handsome.

He's wearing the same as me, a black, shiny, tight fitting top with matching trousers and boots. His muscles are highlighted and accentuated, his hair curled and the light reflects of it in a way that makes him seem godly. He wears the pin he flashed me on the train over where is heart would be, and all I do is run towards him and hug.

"Remember we're in love, but save any declaration for the interviews." I whisper in his ear before pulling away. He takes my head in his hands, and we share a silent message before Effie, accompanied by Haymitch, walk over. Gale takes my hand and pulls me against him, resting his arm on my waist, getting many dirty looks from the other female (and even male) tributes.

Cinna takes us onto the chariot, and I brace myself for the scent of burning hair and flesh and the agony if burning, but I feel nothing. I feel Gale's eyes on me and I meet his, and grab his hand before he whispers:  
"I'll rip your top off if you rip mine." And with that, we're moving, and we fix our gazes on our plans to rebel, on the mane of the horse, and occasional looks at eachother.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you so much for carrying on reading the story! I've been ill so I haven't been updating, but I've had the chance to write a few more chapters. I'm going to try and upload another tomorrow or maybe later tonight - but definitely****by Boxing Day. Let me know what you think of the story so far, and have an amazing Christmas tomorrow!**

**Abi :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Parade

Chapter 6

Katniss POV

"Katniss, it'll be starting any minute!" Prim shouts. I run from Gale's room into the Hawthorne's living room, we're going to be staying here for the time that the games last, so we know how well Charlie and Gale will be doing. We have about an hour until the tribute parade, and Caesar starts to run through the tributes this year.

The careers from one look like nothing special, their names are Glimmer and Marvel. If you're willing to go through the pain of childbirth and risk your child starving and being reaped, why would you name it Glimmer or Marvel? The tributes from two are fierce and menacing, volunteers like Glimmer and Marvel. Their names are Clove and Cato, and Clove looks a little like Charlie, although it might just be the brown hair and eyes.

The tributes from three through ten are easily forgettable, apart from a sly looking girl from five, and the boy with a limp from ten. Then comes district eleven. A twelve year old that resembles Prim is reaped, and I would volunteer if Prim was reaped, but this time, no one volunteers. She keeps her head strong, as a broad shouldered eighteen year old is picked, Thresh his name is.

Twelve is next and I am made to relive one of the worst days of my life, the taking of my two best friends, with slim chances that either could come back. Then this year's head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, sits in a chair opposite Caesar. They first talk about the careers, then, to my surprise, Thresh, Charlie and Gale. They say that those three look stronger compared to previous years tributes from those districts and that they shouldn't be cast aside.

Seneca then leaves and we are presented with Caesar and Claudius Templesmith, and they talk about the lives of the tributes back home. He says that Cato's father is a victor, and that little Rue is the oldest of five children.

"This year was already shaping up to be one of the best yet, but then we found out about some juicy gossip about this year's tributes from twelve. A source we have on the ground told us that they arrive at the Capitol holding hands and when reunited after being dressed for the parade, which is coming live to you in ten minutes." The television then cuts to a montage of all the past 73 victors.

"Charlotte and Gale! I would have never guessed; Gale never said anything about having a girlfriend!" Hazelle says happily, although if this is true, she knows that Gale is never going to let Charlie die for him, he'll save her, at any cost. All of us who are aware of the situation know that, and those who don't are playing cards on the floor.

Dramatic music starts to play and our eyes are redirected back to the screen, where the first chariot is being pulled out, and more follow. Each district are dressed in clothes that represent them, but obviously made suitable for show by Capitol designers.

Usually we wear coalminer's outfits, but a few years ago our tributes were naked and covered in coal dust, and I don't really fancy seeing my best friends naked and Capitol-ified. Just as district eleven's chariot pulls out, I see flames. A coal black horse appears, and behind it are Gale and Charlie, on fire.

They're not dying, I don't think the fire's real. At the appearance of Gale, Posy's face lights up: a smile spreads around her face, the same as Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Prim, my mother, and even I can get out a natural smile. Inside I'm so happy to see them okay, unharmed, not in danger, and looking great to say the least. The cameras can't take their eyes of the fiery pair, and my breath is stolen away from me at the sight of the necklace around Charlie's neck, and the pin across Gale's heart.

The crowds are screaming their name as they travel down the city circle towards President Snow's mansion, where they stop: the cameras never leaving their faces. Snow delivers his usual speech, and the chariots retreat, and we meet the seal of Panem, then the screen goes black.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you for reading as always, please review/favourite/follow! This chapter is shorter compared to the others, but I felt that this was just better as just the Parade. I've changed the synopsis for the story, and that's because of a previously mentioned change of direction for it. But anyways have a very Merry Christmas &amp; Happy New Year, I'll be away for new years but I'll keep updating. Thanks again,**

**Abi :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Training Day One

Chapter 7

Gale POV

I got to wash the little make up off my face and shower off the smell of whatever Portia put on me. Again, Charlie's and my rooms are next door, and I can hear her singing again, a different song this time:

You can crash and burn this time

As I leave it all behind

These scars won't breath anymore

Sounds like a goodbye

So bury you alive

Your six feet down getting lower

Going no where

It's not complicated

I'm just over it

Don't tell me that everything is all right

Don't tell me how to live my life

I'm breaking through tonight

She hums the rest of the song, and the water stops which means she's gotten out. I follow, and under Effie's instruction, go to bed early. The thoughts of our plan to rebel in the arena force a smile onto my face and I drift off into a happy sleep.

* * *

Charlie's POV

"So Haymitch, what's the plan for training?" I say biting into my toast.

"Well, I would stick together, don't make allies but be polite with non-career districts, and most importantly, DO NOT show your skills. Try something new and save your talents for the private sessions."

Effie takes us down to the gym, and we are greeted with Atala, who tells us that weapons are important, but so are survival skills. Then we are free to do what we want, and hand-in-hand, Gale and I go over to edible plants. We both know quite a lot from Katniss, but finding out which poisonous berries we can use for suicide would be useful.

After meeting the girl from 5 who looks like a fox, and the little twelve year old from eleven (who's name I find out is Rue), we are all dismissed to lunch. I sit with Gale at a table towards the back of the room, the careers sit together, and the other tributes sit with their district partners or just by themselves.

"What do we hit next? We can't do edible plants, snares, knives or bow and arrows. That leaves us hand-to-hand which the careers are always on, short range weapons, survival skills and that's it really." I point out.

"Bows, get better but don't show that we can actually use them." He starts sternly, but continues: "you need all the practice you can get." He says pushing my shoulder, and I laugh a little too loud, because all the tributes are looking at us, well me. Some look with admiration, happiness, friendliness, hostility, and the careers are giving me a dirty look.

When we go back we go to bows, and find that the careers have split up, and Glimmer is shooting at targets, missing the bullseye, but looking proud so the other tributes here are scared. Gale and I go simultaneously, getting the trainer to countdown, then firing at the target. We both find that the strings are tighter, so our aims are a little off to start, and it's quite funny, deliberately missing to make us look bad.

* * *

The short range weapon station is free, so we head over, and I can't shake the feeling of being followed. We ask to train together, and are given plastic versions of the weapons, Gale has a sword and I have an axe. We fight for quite a long time, but quite badly again to seem weak. Gale could easily take down one of the careers with a sword, but our height difference makes me quite hard to catch, and I'm quite good with an axe. I make a mental note to do that in my session, throw or show off with an axe.

By then the day is finished, and we report our day to Haymitch, he's happy with us, as you can just make out from the minority of him that is sober, and we both retreat to our rooms to shower.

I sit on our roof with a music player that Effie lent me, enjoying what I know will be one of the last days I will ever live, and my last free one with being monitored. I bounce a ball against the forcefield surrounding the roof, catching it as it retaliates to me.

* * *

**Hey there! As always thanks for reading, please leave a review and follow and favourite if you are enjoying it! Hope you all had a fab Christmas and a happy new year - I'm currently in Mediera so I have a lot of time for writing, so I'm hoping to keep updated: I'm going to aim for once a week. Thanks again,**

**Abi :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Evaluation

**PLEASE CAN YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gale POV  
"Woah, get your filthy hands off him! He's taken!" She shouts, anger bubbling on the surface of her face. I shake Glimmer's hands off my back and stand next to Charlie.  
"I don't know what you're doing with her, you could join us, she'll be dead during the bloodbath." Chips in Clove. And I break.  
"We're allying together, and nothing is going to change that! Now you psychopaths can get the fuck off me and pretend to like each other but watch your backs because your friendship won't last long." They look surprised and a little intimidated by my outburst and so does Charlie, but she's hiding it very well.

We decide to go to spear throwing to let off some steam, which I can do and find it easy, but Charlie has a natural talent for it. We've seen Marvel throw spears, but he's been doing it all his life, but I reckon if you get her angry enough, Charlie could throw that spear further that he can.

* * *

Effie is fuming when she finds out what happened.  
"Fighting between tributes is against the rules!" She tries to yell at us, but her Capitol accent makes her sound ridiculous. She stomps out of the room, and Haymitch waits until the sound of her heels are gone before he bursts out laughing.  
"Nice work again kids, now go to shower before dinner." He dismisses us.

I shower slightly earlier than Charlie, and as I'm changing I can hear her singing again:

_Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels_  
_Burnin' the road like it's never been down_  
_I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade_  
_So baby get ready to run_

_Don't have any time here left to kill_  
_Don't want to go down like the settin' sun_  
_So let's break out of this town like a renegade_  
_Can't wait another minute_  
_I'm right here ready to run_

I've never heard Charlie sing before we both got put in the games: never in the forest, never at school in the shows. She's a good actress, she's been in the performances and it really helps that one of us can talk and act for cameras, and I can only pray I'm doing enough.

* * *

Charlie POV  
I wake up and not even bother with sorting my hair, change, and grab a muffin and wait by the elevator picking at it. Gale joins me and for once, we are both earlier than Effie. A voice from behind instructs us.

"Now is the time to show them everything you can do." I hear a gulp and Effie stands by the elevator telling us that they're both lining up sponsors today, with us luck, and the doors slide shut and we descend. We are led into a small room by a peacekeeper, and compared to what we've seen in the Capitol, it's plain.

The other tributes join us in the room, which has completely grey walls, white floor and ceilings and shiny blocks which we all sit on. The blacks are arranged in rows of 6, with 4 columns, with small gaps in between the districts. A voice appears from no where and calls each tribute by name, first the boy, then the girl. Marvel is the only one gone so far, and a Gale's eyes tell a story of fear, so I entangle our hands and I turn his face to mine and lock lips with him, receiving looks from all the tributes.

His hand leaves mine and wraps my waist, pulling me into his shoulder and runs his fingers through my hair, adjusting my fringe when it falls over all my face and moving it from side to side, pushing it up and flattening it. When he leaves for his assessment I move it back into its natural place, a fringe going over my face and curling at the ends, then waves that fall messily on my shoulders.

* * *

After about 20 minutes I am called and I go through the manned door and enter the gym which had been tidied up and organised with the weapons all on neat tables. Above me on a balcony are the Gamemakers, all watching me intricately, some writing down notes.

I instantly go for the knives, and line myself up against some mannequins on rail tracks. There are 12 in all, most in front of me, the rest behind me. I say to let them start moving, a belt a knives around my waist, and the mannequins run circles around me. I close my eyes a breathe, and left the knives fly out of my hands, with the same pinpoint accuracy as I did with Haymitch on the train. The Gamemakers clap and expect me to leave now, as one of them says.

"I'm not finished yet." I say. They all look shocked, and one smirks and writes down something. Next a go for the bows and use the static targets and I'm better than I thought. I tie some snares, throw dummies in them and watch as they fly into the ceiling, and I throw axes across the room, into the faces of the dummies I snared and I am met with more applause. I bow and are dismissed, hoping that I've done enough for a good high score, which means sponsors and weapons, which will save Gale's life.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm currently writing the Games and I want to know if any of you have suggestions for after the Game, please leave in a review or DM it me. Please review!**

**Anyway sorry about the long gap in between these chapters - I was on holiday and then came back and then had school and it was intense! Hope you all had awesome New Years and I want to thank you for reading the whole story! I love you all! Have a great day,**

**Abi :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Scores

Chapter 9

Gale's POV  
Charlie's smiling as she comes out of the elevator, probably done something amazing, giving us sponsors and weapons at the cornucopia. I know though that she will be fuming when she finds out what I've done.  
"You look happy, what happened?" I begin.

"After I did knives, they dismissed me, but I didn't go because I wasn't finished. I stuck to my plan and showed off with more weapons, and they all look really pleased and shocked. One couldn't stop writing down notes." I smile, she's done better than I predicted, and they actually paid attention to her.

"Don't get mad but, I threw a spear at the Gamemakers. They weren't looking, I was just trying to get their attention and show them although I'm from 12; I am relevant." I explain, waiting for a slap. When I think I'm safe I'm met with a hand, hit quite hard across my face.

"You had one job Gale! Just show off, don't do anything that might attract attention to you in the arena! Now they're gonna send whatever painful torture they can at us, I was gonna do the rebelling because they can't do anything to me that will hurt: I'll be dead by next week." She leaves to change and I do the same, then we walk together down to dinner in silence.

Haymitch is proud of what we both did, Effie, however, not so much. She screams something about manners and how bad I will be punished, but Haymitch buts in:  
"They can't do anything to him now, it's too much trouble to get another tribute now, the worst they can do is give you some mutts in the arena." Charlie's stylist, Cinna and Portia join us, and Ceasar's face appears on our television, sparkling blue hair, eyebrows and suit. Why would you dress that way? It's weird.

* * *

Katniss's POV  
Caesar's face lights up the square in twelve, where just a few days ago, we were sentencing my best friends to death. The air is pretty relaxed, even the peacekeepers are enjoying our little festivity: a few bits of food and some drinks. Caesar updates us on what's been going on, we've not had mandatory viewing since the parade.

He starts off with a reported fight between district 12's tributes and the female careers. I mentally applaud Gale and Charlie, and then Caesar talks about Gale and Charlie together. I see footage of them holding hands, and a million looks are directed my way.

Then Caesar moves on to the scores, and no surprise in the careers getting high scores. Glimmer gets a 7, Marvel an 8, and Cato and Clove 9's. The district 4 careers score both 6's, they must not have anybody good this year, and the non careers get 2s, 3s, 4s and 5s. Thresh from district 11 gets an 8, little Rue a 7, surprising good for outlying districts, Rue got a high score for her age. My heart pangs when I see Gale, and an 11 flashes below his score: and next is Charlie. Another 11.

The whole gathered district celebrates, dancing and singing. For the only the third time in 74 years, district 12 will have a victor.

* * *

Gale's POV  
I wake up will a little headache, and next to my bed is a pill and a cup of water, with a note delicately written:  
'Take these, and the pain will be gone. E'

Effie. She would cure my hangover, especially since today we've got to put up with her for about 3 hours. I drag myself out of bed, and Charlie stands talking to Haymitch and Effie, probably about sponsors. I take myself a light breakfast, and we all sit down at the table.

"Now, today are the interviews. You will train with Effie on performing, and me later with content. After that your prep teams will be here, and you will get ready. Any questions?" We both shake our heads. "Now, do you want to train together or apart? Any secrets you want hiding from the other?" Charlie and I exchange a glance and shake our heads.

"Good. Your training begins with Effie now, I'm going to get a drink." With that he leaves us. I sit while Effie begins with Charlie, first having her in heels: very big ones that I'm not sure how Effie handles it. Then a gown is put on her and she is lectured about having her skirt above the ankle, although it seems a little silly why it's wrong.

Then it's my turn and my posture is fixed many times. We are taught how to smile properly, and afterwards Effie tells me how much the Capitol love me and how amazing I am. She then dismisses us, and we walk to the roof, and meet with a more sober Haymitch.

"So kids, usually for the interviews a tribute goes with a particular trait, hostile, funny, sexy, charming etc. Do you have any thoughts on your personal angles?" I guess maybe I could be hostile, but Haymitch points at me.

"Sexy. Tall, dark haired and eyed. They eat that up here, especially because you're naturally like that. In your interview, I want you to be appealing: blow kisses to the audience, say something about beautiful ladies in the room, and mention how much you love it here. This has to be convincing, because I've noticed that Charlotte does an awful lot of the talking. Caesar will ask you about a special girl at home, say you do, the he will say win the games and go home, then say that Charlie's that girl. Got it?" I nod, and he moves onto Charlie.

"Charming, funny, maybe sexy. You two are both one of the most attractive tributes twelve has in a long time, and use that. Also, you'll be going after him, so be flattered and admit you're together, also talk about your parents, you won't have to do that much acting and lying Charlotte, just be yourself and they'll eat you up. Both of you." It weird to hear Charlie's full name, we've been calling her Charlie for about a year since we met.

Haymitch asks us each questions to do with our time in the Capitol, our skills going into the arena, and our personal lives. He says I do okay and Charlie takes my place on the bench I've been sitting on.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've had alot of school work and not enough free time to write, so here is a slightly longer chapter than usual. I'm going to try and keep updated, it's half term soon and I'm getting my hair permanently straightened (hypeeeee) so I'll have more time to write. Anyways thanks for reading as always and please review!**

**Abi :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Stories and Reassurance

Chapter 10

"My father died about a two years ago, in a mining accident. My mother, well she fell into depression after that, and just when she had beaten it, she caught the flu that swept our district. Many were ill, and quite a few died, and my mother was part of that group." A lone tear slips down her face, which she wipes away. "I've lived with auntie since dad died, and I've been helping run the butchers, feeding the homeless and helping out my friends with food." She smiles.

At this point, Haymitch has a massive grin infecting him, and Charlie smirks back. I just look confused.  
"I've moved on you know, of course I miss them, but I don't cry. Ever, it's called acting dear." She says sitting down next to me. Haymitch vacates and instructs us to be in our rooms showered by four o'clock.

Charlie POV  
"Gale, what do we do tonight, our personal interviews are fine, but what about our love story?"  
"I know what we're going to do, it's a surprise though, and it will look really good on the show." That's all he says and I nod, and we play with the ball on the roof, bouncing it, throwing it and catching it.

At half three, we're sat in a little meadow on the roof. At the back of the roof there is a grassy area, with stones leading up to a swinging seat. To our sides are assortments of flowers, all perfumed and unnaturally coloured, behind us a modest mossy brick wall, and in front the forcefield atop a metal wall, looking over the Capitol.

"I've heard you singing in the shower, you have a beautiful voice Charlie. I wanted to tell you before the arena, in private." Gale's leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, face looking shamed at the grass. He looks up at me and I laugh, I can't sing.

"I've never done it in front of people: it's more of a thing that I do when butchering the meat or walking around the district." What comes next makes the breath in my throat catch.

"Can you sing for me? Please?" He leans back into the rest and closes his eyes, waiting.

Son she said  
Have I got a little story for you  
What you thought was your daddy  
Was nothin' but a...

While you were sitting  
Home alone at age thirteen  
Your real daddy was dyin'  
Sorry you didn't see him  
But I'm glad we talked,

Oh I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey, I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive, well...

"I'm sorry, how are your ears? Bleeding?"

"I don't think so, I'm not sure if what I just heard is real or if I'm hallucinating."

"No need to take the mick." I joke,punching him in the arm, and we both leave the meadow for our rooms.

* * *

Katniss POV

We all stack up our plates, and Hazelle and my mother clean up. Rory, Vick and Posy go outside to play, and I talk to Prim on the sofa.

"Do you think that Gale and Charlie are together? They've been all that's on the television about the games, and everyone at school keeps talking about them. And they were my best friends, how could I not notice? They're not ones to keep secrets from me."

Prim's always been the level headed one in situations. "Katniss, they might just spend time together because they're friends, the Capitol just will make something out of it to keep their viewers interested. Also, it might just be a tactic; Charlotte said she would bring Gale home to you, this will get them sponsors in the games."

Prim, whose few short years as an assistant healer have matured her beyond her twelve years, who can so cleverly rest my worries with a few sentences of reassurance.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not abandoning this story and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short, I've been super busy (I had an audition and I have performances all next week, also just general school work) and I've not been writing much. So sorry for being a lazy writer, sorry for keeping you in the dark and hopefully I can write a lot sometime this week. Please leave a review and I want to thank those who had favourited and followed this story: much love from me (also the red line under favourite right now is annoying me because my spell check is one American English and I'm British). Wow okay this last bit is getting quite long and it's just me apologising and don't worry guys, if I can get the games done and over with (just finishing it now) Everthorne will be coming I promise.**

**Abi :)**

**P.S. Song is Alive by Pearl Jam if you want to listen to it.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Interview

Chapter 11

"Mum, Hazelle, Vick, Rory, Posy! It's starting!" Shouts the apprentice, and from all entrances into the room come all the Hawthorne's and one Everdeen. The television bursts into life, and the ever-colourful Caesar introduces all 24 tributes, seating them on plump red seats in a semi-circle encasing the stage. District one start on the left, first male, then female, the continuing around the circle to six, then through to district twelve.

The sight of Gale, alive and well in the Capitol, eases me and makes my heart jump. He's wearing a coal-black suit, with a bright white shirt, and a tie that resembles a flickering flame. He's wearing no make-up, unlike most of the other male tributes with him, and his usually shaven jaw is dotted with stubble. He doesn't look like the eighteen year old that left a poor district, but a suave twenty-odd year old from a rich district, or even the Capitol. He looks at the cameras, and I feel his silver stormy gaze lock onto me, smiling like he does in the woods, although it looks a little artificial.

Charlie looks stunning. She's wearing a dress which hugs her curves, emphasises her chest, and is relatively plain next to Glimmer's dress - well what there is of it. The dress that Charlie's wearing is red, fading into orange like a flame, cuts off just above her knees, and a veil ripples behind it, creating opaque orange waves similar to her brown hair. Instead of her fringe covering her face, it falls with the rest behind her head, and opposed to Effie Trinket's stomping motion with her heels, Charlie glides silently across the stage. She smiles into the camera, but this time her smile is real, but I suspect not because she's glad to be there.

The interviews start, first with Marvel, who's not that interesting, then Glimmer who tries to be sexy and flirts across the room at Gale, then Cato and Clove who are both fierce, threatening death to the other tributes, and my ears prick up at the mention of district twelve, but only because of a fight that happened between Glimmer and Clove and Gale and Charlie. Clove is just about to finish when she says how handsome Gale is and how he should join the careers, and how he shouldn't be carrying 'dead weight' around with him.

The anger builds up in both their faces, and as Gale calms down Charlie stands up from her chair.  
"I'm not dead weight, if I was, how do you explain my eleven in training?" She then smirks into the camera, one I know was meant for me, and sits down as if nothing ever happened. Clove blushes through the makeup, and takes her place as the buzzer goes off.

The other tributes all put on brave faces, but some start crying at the mention of the games, which is not likely to win them sponsors. The fox-faced girl from five hints at being intelligent, and despite her six in training, she is still to be watched. The limping boy from ten plays intelligent also, saying he has survival skills that could win him the games, waiting it out until the others have fought and killed eachother.

Then Thresh comes on and replies to Caesar's questions with hostility and as little words as he can get away with. Poor Caesar, he has to make these boring interviews somewhat watchable, and with the tributes not careers or district twelve, he's having a hard time.

Then comes on sweet little Rue, who boasts at being agile and nimble, telling small stories about hopping from tree to tree at home, and of her smaller siblings, her mother and father, and friends. Her three minutes goes really quickly, and I have no doubt about sponsors for her: an unexpected ending goes down well with the plasticky Capitol. They also have a knack for an interesting story, and as Caesar points out, we have one from our district twelve tributes. He welcomes Gale to the stage, and contrasting to usual, he walks with a spring in his step.

"Gale Hawthorne! The boy on fire! You have a lot of female fans in the audience, and on stage!" Clove and Glimmer blush and look away from the camera. Gale looks like Finnick Odair, appealing and smiling pleasantly. "How are you finding the Capitol?"

"Caesar, I'm loving it! The food, the showers, and of course the people." The audience break into applause.

"Showers eh? We have different showers?" Caesar enquires.

"Also I have one every day, back home it's not that often." The crowd falls silent at the news of the lack of supplies in our district. "Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses to you?" Caesar looks unsure, but then leans over Gale's armchair.

"Do I smell like…" And Gale smells him.

"Even more so than me." He replies

"Well I've lived here longer." And both break out into laughter with the audience.

"Now Gale, tell me. A handsome man like you, there must be a special girl."

"Ah Caesar, she's honestly the most beautiful girl in the whole of Panem. She has an enlightening personality, she can make the birds fall silent and her laugh brightens up the dullest of days." This speech is met by awes – both because what he said was cute and because that means that he's not single.

"And tell me, what's her name?" Caesar looks like Vick when he was younger when Gale bought sweets home one day.

Gale lifts himself from his chair and strides across the stage to Charlie's chair. "Charlotte Prior." He holds out his hand to her and plants a long kiss on her lips, his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked surprised at the kiss, and when they break apart, he holds her hand, bows to her and returns to his chair opposite Caesar.

* * *

**Hey there, sorry for the break, I had performances and exams and all sorts going on so I didn't really write much, so I didn't put this up. Also I'm writing the games and having trouble with one scene so I was trying to write that but still, I hope you have a good day and please review and follow/favourite!**

**Abi :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Sea Of Troubles

Chapter 12

Gale's POV

We are met with more cheers, and my buzzer goes off: "Good luck to you Gale Hawthorne, the boy on fire!" The crowd are louder than I've ever heard them before, and up walks Charlie.

I sit back in my chair and focus solely on what Charlie's saying.

"Wow Charlotte, quite the beauty tonight!" He's not lying.

"Thank you Caesar, all the credit goes to Cinna and my prep team of course!" She extends her arm out to the audience, and to where Cinna and her prep team are standing and bowing.

"Now, you and Gale. Tell us all, how did you meet? How long have you been together? Do you have any good stories?"

"Well, Caesar, we met at the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games. I spotted him across the square looking so handsome, and was taken by him, not knowing anything about him. Later that day he visited the butchers when I was manning the desk, and we talked and got to know each other. We've been together for about eight months I think, and I'll always remember that day. He came into the shop as usual, and took my hands, and led me out to the meadow by his house. It's on a small hill, and from there you can see most of twelve, Seam and Town. He had a small basket there; with berries and fruits and the finest bread in the district, it was so romantic Caesar."

I play along by just smirking down at myself, and Charlie's gaze fixed on me, before turning away and laughing.

"When you heard your name at the reaping, what were you feeling? Then when Gale's name was called?"

"When my name was read, it was kind of okay. I felt as if everything was okay, and I had a chance at winning the Games: but when Gale's name was called, every single scrap of hope was gone with the wind. There was, and still is, no hope that I'm going home; and now I'm just living for the moment because I don't have much time left with Gale." Charlie has just made the audience realise that two people who could have had a happy ending won't because of these cynical games; she's playing the game, but on her own terms.

"So, Charlotte, what about your family at home."

"I live with my auntie in her butchery, and I moved in there about two years ago after my father died in a mining accident. My mother, well she fell into depression after that, and just when she had beaten it, she caught the flu that swept our district in the winter. Many were ill, and quite a few died, and unfortunately my mother was one of them. I've been looking after the butchers since then with my Aunt Rooba and I try to feed the homeless and poor around the district, and helping my friends with food as well."

"Wow, a beautiful, charming, elegant, kind and giving young woman! What's not to like?" The buzzer sounds. "Thank you and good luck to the amazing. Charlotte Prior, the girl on fire!" The Capitol accent is ridiculous, elongating words in a sentence, really? Weird hissing noise on the 's'? High pitched chirpy voices? This is fashionable?

* * *

I'm in the games, and sat in a tree looking for potential prey. A body moulds it's way into the small clearing I'm hanging over, and my arrow is immediately shot into the heart of the intruder. The body rolls over, and I drop down at the foot of the tree to inspect my victim. Catnip. It's Catnip.

Her silver eyes begin to gloss over as the life drains out of her.  
"Catnip, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was you, I'm sorry, I'm..." I feel my eyes gloss over, but with tears as I hold her ebony ringlets in my hand, stroking her face, wishing that I'd just looked for a second longer. The cannon booms, and I immediately pass out.

I wake whispering her name, sweat dripping off my forehead. I exit my room and traverse the living room, nodding my head at the servants.  
"Please may you get me a glass of water?" The servant smiles, nods and exits. A silhouette sits on the windowsill, tea in hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" I begin.  
"Something like that." A pause ensues. "These people celebrating these games, they don't know any different, they don't know that these tributes were people like them who are unwillingly reaped into these games, by the government that they love." She yawns.  
"You should go to sleep; it's a big, big day tomorrow!" I try to imitate Effie, but I think I just sound like a dying bird.

"I'm enjoying my last night of freedom, away from an arena full of kids trying to kill me, as I turn savage and kill them. Enjoying the breeze against my neck, the warm tea in my throat, and experiencing a natural sunset. Watching the people idly celebrate the annual child murdering competition. Why are you up this late though?"

"Nightmares about what's to come." I am handed my glass by a bowing servant. "Thank you." The silence is awkward, when Charlie speaks:

"To be, or not to be? That is the question—

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And, by opposing, end them? To die, to sleep—

No more—and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to—'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished! To die, to sleep.

To sleep, perchance to dream."

She has moved from the window to the sofa I'm leaning on, kisses me and leaves; but the last quote of our conversation lingers with the scent of fresh meat on my lips.

* * *

**Hey there! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and a follow and favourite! Today I came up with a new idea but I kinda want to focus on this story and my exams and my acting right now but as soon as the summer comes I will be writing daily! But we are about to jump into the games and I am just now writing the end of the games and I'm really hoping that you're going to like what comes after and what happens to our hunters! Anyway I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with your day,**

**Abi :)**


End file.
